


Tinder

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Hiromu gets bored, LIj are Family, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: While recovering from his injury Hiromu gets bored in the hospital and turns his sights on creating some entertainment for himself.  His target?  Sanada.





	Tinder

“You did what?!!” Sanada yelled furiously, fists clenching as he stared at Hiromou Takahashi who was looking back at him with a self-satisfied grin. 

“I made you a dating profile.” Hiromu repeated mischief flashing in his dark brown eyes. He was practically giddy at the anger flushing over Sanada’s face.

It took several moments for Sanada to calm himself enough to speak, venom dripping from his words as he spat them.

“Why? Why in the ever loving hell would you do that?” Sanada growled. 

“I got bored.” Hiromu said with a shrug. 

The simple explanation infuriated Sanada further and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Hiromu’s neck and squeeze the life out of him. 

“So you decided to ruin my life for your entertainment?” Sanada snapped. “You’re lucky you’re in a fucking hospital bed or I would strangle you.” 

Hiromu grinned happily in response knowing Sanada wasn’t going to do a damn thing to him so long as he was injured. It had been a calculated risk. It was rare to push Sanada to the point that he was going to lose his temper and physically attack someone. But Hiromu had been relatively confident that his friend would take into account his infirm status and leave Hiromu be.

“What site?” Sanada asked in defeat. What was done was done and he couldn’t exactly break Hiromu right now so he would have to go on the site and delete the profile to get himself out of this mess. 

“Sites. Plural.” Hiromu told him gleefully, delighting in the red that rushed up Sanada’s neck as a new wave of anger coursed through him. “And I’m not telling you. Otherwise you’ll just try to take them down and that’s no fun for me.” 

”As soon as you’re out of this bed I’m killing you.” Sanada snarled before slamming out of Hiromu’s hospital room. 

Pulling out his phone Hiromu sent a text to the other LIJ members letting them know what stunt he had pulled and getting their promises to keep him in the loop on Sanada’s frustrations. Hiromu had no doubt this was going to provide endless entertainment for him. The pictures he had used for Sanada’s profile would guarantee plenty of bites. Couple that with the romantic paragraphs he had wrote in the description and Sanada would be inundated with emails from women looking to score him. Given that he knew Sanada quite well he was positive Sanada would take at least a few women up on their offers. He wouldn’t be able to resist the easy sex being thrown at him. Enough of them would be desperate and willing to do anything for Sanada and that would appeal to the man’s sadistic side.

Hiromu was hoping that more than a few of those “easy” girls would end up being train wrecks that would provide him with endless entertainment. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for those reports to come rolling in.


End file.
